Til the day I found you
by RebiRabbit
Summary: What happens if they finally hook up? JOMMY
1. Chapter 1

Til the day that I found you

Tommy and Jude found together on her eighteenth birthday. Read now what happens next.

**Chapter 1: Forever or just temporary??**

Jude woke up with a big smile as she remebered last night, Tommy finally admited his feelings for Jude.

_Flashback_

_After Judés birthday party_

_Jude sat in studio A on the piano singing Therés us, what she didńt knew was that Tommy was standing in the doorway._

_There''s me looking down at my shoes  
The one smiling like the sun that''s you  
What were you thinking?  
What was the song inside your head?  
There''s us going on about a band  
Working out how we''d play our hands  
I lay there dreaming later on alone in my bed  
If I was stupid maybe careless so were you_

Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid some love is not really love at all  
I''ll keep everything I shared with you  
And that''s enough there''s us

Freeze frame I''m not about to cry  
Its to late for us to change why try  
I got a camera tucked away inside my heart  
If I''m a loser or just unlucky so are you

Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid some love is not really love at all  
I''ll keep everything I shared with you  
And that''s enough there''s us

Somewhere between then and now  
I looked away when you said we''ll never change  
And if you think we might have been  
You''ll lose today and we''ve got songs to play

Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid some love is not really love at all  
I''ll keep everything I shared with you  
And that''s enough there''s us

Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid some love is not really love at all  
I''ll keep everything I shared with you  
And that''s enough there''s us  
There''s us  
There''s us 

"_Hey..." He said softly._

_She turned around in shock._

"_Hey."_

_He walked over to her and sat down beside her. She sighed and moved to the edge of the bench._

_Tommy swallowd hard._

"_Jude...we need to talk!" She nodded._

"_Look, I never wanted to leave and you know it, exactly like you know the reason why I had to leave. I missed you more than anything..."_

_Judés head snapped up._

"_W -...what?"_

"_I love you"_

_Jude stared at him in shock. Did he just said he loved her she thought._

"_Jude...say something please!" He pleaded._

"_I...I"_

_Tommy sighed and stood up he was about to walk out of the door but before he was out he turned around one last time._

"_Goodbye Jude"_

"_What?" She stared at him._

"_Let́s face it...this doseńt work, I hurted you too much. It́s the best if I leave" And with that he left._ _Jude sat there in shock._

_JUDE POV_

_Oh god. What am I doing here, he is leaving again. I have to go after him, I love him._

_And with that she ran out of the door._

_Tommy was about to get into his car when he heard someone screaming his name, he turned around and saw Jude running towards him, he wanted to ask her what she is doing but he couldńt because she crashed her lips onto his, he was shocked at first but quickly responded after a few moments._

_After a short make out session they broke apart. Tommy brushed a strand of hair out of her face_

_and smiled._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I love you too"_

_His smile grew bigger and he stared into her eyes. _

"_Do you have plans for tomorrow?"_

_She shook her head negativly._

"_Let me take you out for dinner"_

_She nodded and said._

"_You mean a date"_

_He nodded._

"_A real date and Íll stay, I promise."_

_She smiled and kissed him one more time._

Jude turned around so that she was lying on her stomach, she screamed into the pillow with a big smile.

She stood up and walked into the kitchen to see her Dad, Yvette and Sadie staring at her.

"Jude you look happy what happened" Sadie asked.

"Well, Tommy and..." She quickly stopped as she remebered that she didńt knew if Tommy wanted to tell everyone.

"Well Tommy called I have to go to the studio"

"And that is the reason you are smiling" Her dad asked and she nodded.

Later in the studio

Tommy sat at the soundboard as he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around with a smile expecting to see Jude, but his smile faded as he saw Kwest.

Kwest saw this and acted hurt.

"Good to see you too."

Kwest sat down beside him and saw the smile on Tommýs face or the sparkle in his eyes.

"Ok man, what happened"

Tommy turned to him.

"Nothing"

Suddenly the door opened and Jude stepped in. Tommýs eyes grew wide and his smile grew bigger.

That was it, Kwest knew why Tommy is happy and Jude too. THEY HOOKED UP.

After a few hours

Tommy and Jude sat on the soundboard, Kwest left an hour ago and they were now alone.

Tommy looked at Jude, since Kwest is gone she hadńt said one word. Tommy knew why, he saw it in her eyes. She was afraid that he would take it back and say it never happened.

"Jude...?"

She looked up at him and smiled softly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"Do you really mean it?"

He nodded and her smile grew bigger.

"Good."

"So where do you want to go?"

"I dońt know."

Actually she knew exactly where she wanted to go but she didńt want that he thinks it́s childish or something.

He stared into her eyes and smiled, he can read her like a book.

"Tell me!"

She sighed and...

**This is my new fanfiction. I wanted to write one where they are already together. So hope you like it. Luv u all **


	2. Chapter 2

Til the day that I found you

Tommy and Jude found together on her eighteenth birthday. Read now what happens next.

**Chapter 2: The first date**

_Previously on Til the day that I found you_

"_I love you"_

"_Do you really mean it?"_

_He nodded and her smile grew bigger._

"_Good."_

"_So where do you want to go?"_

"_I dońt know."_

_Actually she knew exactly where she wanted to go but she didńt want that he thinks it́s childish or something._

_He stared into her eyes and smiled, he can read her like a book._

"_Tell me!"_

_She sighed and said..._

"Well, I wanna go to the farmhouse"

"To the farmhouse?"

"Yeah, I remeber when I fell in love with you and it was at the farmhouse"

Tommy smiled and thought it was a great idea.

"So we two alone, a picknic under the stars."

"Yeah."

Tommy nodded and stood up along with her.

Later

They were lying on a blanket, watching the stars, Jude had her head on his chest and he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"What is this for you?"

"What?"

"Are you serious about us?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because you should know something." Jude sat up and Tommy followed her.

She stared to the ground, ashamed by what she was about to tell him. Tommy lifted her chin and smiled at her.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"Yeah...I...I never did more than kissing" She avoided looking at him.

Tommy smiled.

"Ím telling you this because I know you are very experienced and it́s just..."

Tommy couldńt help anymore, he began to laugh.

Jude stared at him like he was crazy.

Tommy stopped and kissed her, she broke away after a few minutes and stared at him again.

"Jude, do you think I want to be together with you because I want to fuck you" He asked.

"Yea, I mean..."

"No hun, I love you. If I would want sex I would go to someone like Sadie Not that I dońt want to sleep with you, I want to more than anything, but Íll wait as long as it takes, tell me if yoúre ready and wéll do it, oh hell yes wéll do it"

She smiled at the big smirk on his face.

"But til then I will wait, ok!?"

She nodded and kissed him.

"I love you Tommy"

"I love you too"

A few hours later

Tommy brought her home and Jude quickly ran up to Sadiés room to avoid her Dads questions.

She knocked and Sadie opened the door with a big smile. They sat down on the bed and Sadie

could see the happiness in Judés eyes. Jude had told her what happened after her birthday party, she promised she wouldńt tell anyone but wanted to know every little detail.

"So what happened"

"He loves me"

"Wow, it only took you 3 years to figure out." Sadie laughed and Jude throw the pillow at her.

"We talked about having sex" Sadies eyes shot open with interest.

"AND, AND, AND!!"

Now it was Judes turn to laugh.

"JUDE! Tell me now"

"OK, I said that I never did that and that he is experienced and then he said he would wait til Ím ready" Jude said she didńt want to tell her that he said that he would go to someone like Sadie.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwww"

Jude smile grew bigger.

"And when are you two going to tell Darius, Dad, Yvette the list goes on" Jude shruggegd her shoulders and sighed.

"I dońt know I think Tommy want to keep it a secret"

Sadie nodded.

She knew Tommy wanted to protect Jude, the tabloids would go crazy about their relationship and probably tell lies. Sadie knew Tommy was concerned that he would loose Jude with time.

"You know why he wants to keep it a secret right?!"

Jude nodded.

But...

**So what do you think good or bad?!**


	3. Chapter 3

Til the day that I found you

Tommy and Jude found together on her eighteenth birthday. Read now what happens next.

**Chapter3: You know exactly why**

_I dońt know I think Tommy want to keep it a secret"_

_Sadie nodded._

_She knew Tommy wanted to protect Jude, the tabloids would go crazy about their relationship and probably tell lies. Sadie knew Tommy was concerned that he would loose Jude with time._

"_You know why he wants to keep it a secret right?!"_

_Jude nodded._

_But..._

"But, what if this all is just some joke for him"

"Jude no..."

"Sadie, Ím 18, 18 do you understand why ...what is so special on me"

Sadie moved closer to her and cupped her cheek.

"Ask him"

The next morning at Gmajor

Jude was sitting in studio A at the soundboard as Tommy walked in, he smiled at her and quickly kissed her before sitting down on the chair beside her.

"Do you have a new song" She nodded and grabbed the guitar, she began to strum and sing.

Why, do you always do this to me  
Why, couldn't you just see it through me  
How come, you act like this  
Like you just don't care at all  
Do you expect me to believe  
I was the only one to fall

I can feel I can feel you near me  
Even though you're far away  
I can feel I can feel you baby  
Why

It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you I need you  
More and more each dayIt's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you I need you I need you  
Tell me

Are you and me still together  
Tell me  
You think we could last forever  
Tell me  
Why

Hey  
Listen to what we're not saying  
Let's play  
A different game then what we're playin'  
Try  
To look at me and really see my heart  
Do you expect me to believe, I'm gonna let us fall apart

I can feel I can feel you near me  
Even when you're far away  
I can feel I can feel you baby  
Why

It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you I need you I need you  
Tell me

Are you and me still together  
Tell me  
You think we could last forever  
Tell me  
Why

so go and think about  
whatever you need to think about  
Go on dream about  
Whatever you need to dream about  
Then come back to me   
When you know just how you feel, you feel

I can feel I can feel you near me  
Even though you're far away  
I can feel I can feel you baby  
Why

It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you I need you I need you  
Tell me

It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you I need youMore and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you I need you I need you  
Tell me

Are you and me still together  
Tell me  
You think we could last forever  
Tell me  
Why

She looked over at Tommy.

"Wow...who is this song about"

"You know who"

"Jude what́s going on"

"Why me??"

He sighed and shook his head before he said.

"You know exactly why." Jude stared at him, he remebered she thought to herself.

"You remeber that sentence" He smiled.

"Every word" And with that he crashed his lips onto hers.

Suddenly they heard a throat being cleared, they turned around and stared in shock at...


	4. Chapter 4

Til the day that I found you

Tommy and Jude found together on her eighteenth birthday. Read now what happens next.

**Chapter4: A secret is not a secret if 3 people know about it**

"_Why me??"_

_He sighed and shook his head before he said._

"_You know exactly why." Jude stared at him, he remebered she thought to herself._

"_You remeber that sentence" He smiled._

"_Every word" And with that he crashed his lips onto hers._

_Suddenly they heard a throat being cleared, they turned around and stared in shock at..._

They saw Darius standing there with a big smirk.

"Tom, Jude care to explain" He said calmly.

Tommy looked back at Jude and she saw the question in his. She nodded and he smiled.

"D, Jude and I...we are together"

"Together?" Darius asked interested. Tommy nodded and Jude grabbed his hand. Tommy looked down and then back at her eyes before he turned to Darius.

"T, can I talk to you alone.?" Tommy nodded and stood up, he turned around one last time and smiled at Jude before he left with Darius.

In Darius office

Tommy sat on the chair in front of Darius desk and Darius sat on the desk.

"T, ARE YOU CRAZY" Tommy flinched at the sound in all the time there were only two who could make him get scared and Darius is one of them, the other is his father but that is another story.

"Darius, she is 18...we can do whatever we want to"

"Tom, did you talk to her father about this" Tommys eyes shot open he forgot to ask Jude if she talked to her dad.

"Not yet" He answered simply

"FINE!"

"Fine" Tommy asked.

"You tell Stuart if hés okay with it Ím okay with it"

"Really?" Darius nodded and smiled.

"I want a song done by monday" Tommy nodded and left the room.

In Studio A

Jude stared into the soundbooth while thousend word ran through her head.

JUDE POV

What if he goes to jail...No yoúre 18

What if Darius fires him, that would be my fault.

What if my Dad...OH SHIT!! MY DAD!!!

Suddenly the door opened and Tommy walked in, he saw Judes concerned eyes and smiled while he sat down in the chair beside her.

"Jude, I dońt know how to tell you this."

Jude began to cry and Tommy wondered what he did wrong and suddenly it made click.

"Oh Jude no" She looked up at him and he wiped the tears away before he crashed his lips onto hers. He broke away after a few moments and looked into her eyes.

"We have to tell your dad" She sighed and hit him on the arm.

"OW" Tommy said rubbing his arm.

"How could you torture me like that" He smiled and said.

"Ím sorry" He hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

**Ím sorry, I know ist short.**


	5. Chapter 5

Til the day that I found you

Tommy and Jude found together on her eighteenth birthday. Read now what happens next.

**Chapter5: Confessions**

"_Jude, I dońt know how to tell you this."_

_Jude began to cry and Tommy wondered what he did wrong and suddenly it made click._

"_Oh Jude no" She looked up at him and he wiped the tears away before he crashed his lips onto hers. He broke away after a few moments and looked into her eyes._

"_We have to tell your dad" She sighed and hit him on the arm._

"_OW" Tommy said rubbing his arm._

"_How could you torture me like that" He smiled and said._

"_Ím sorry" He hugged her and kissed the top of her head._

Tommy sat in his apartment staring at his phone, he waited for Jude to call him, she said she wants to talk alone to her dad. Tommy wanted to go with her but she said, her dad would kill him not her and Tommy agreed that it was better if she tells him.

Jude sat in front of her dad in the kitchen, she told him 5 minutes ago about her and Tommy and since that he didńt move.

"Dad..."

"Yeah hun?"

"Are you okay?"

He nodded and said.

"You and Tom?" She nodded and asked.

"Are you okay with it"

"Are you sure he is serious about you"

"Yes dad" Stuart nodded again.

"Ím okay with it" Judés eyes shot open.

"Really?"

"Yoúre 18 you can do whatever you want" Jude smiled and quickly got up and ran over to her dad. She hugged him and he smiled.

"So are you going to Tom now"

"I dońt know"

"You should assure him that I wońt kill him" Jude smiled and said.

"Thanks dad" And with that she left.

Tommys worry rose every minute, he stared now at a picture of him and Jude. They looked so happy on it, he couldńt believe that he finally had a chance with her. The doorbell rang and he opened it slowly afraid who would be behind it.

When he saw Jude he smiled.

"My dad is okay with"

"Really?" She nodded and said.

"Can I come in or do you want me to stay out there"

"Oh actually I dońt want to spend time with you" She acted hurt and was about to walk away.

Tommy grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the apartment, he kicked the door close while he crashed his lips onto hers.

He broke away after a few minutes out of breath.

"I love you Jude"

She smiled and said.

"I love you too"

He smiled as the doorbell rang again.

He walked over to the door and opened it, he stared in shock at the visitor.

"Mr. harisson?!"

"Tom" Jude walked up behind Tommy and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Stuart saw this and smiled.

"Dad what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I have to go to New York for a week and Yvette wanted to know if you come home tonight."

"Why didńt you call" Stuart gave her, her handy.

"Because you forgot your phone at home and I dońt know Toms number."

"Mr. hariss..."

"Stuart" Tommy nodded and Jude smiled.

"You want to come in" Stuart shook his head and said.

"No thanks just want to know if Jude stays the night."

Jude looked at Tommy and Tommy looked at Jude.

"Do you want to stay the night"

"Do you want me to stay the night."

Stuart smiled it was obvious that Tommy loved her and didńt want to ruin everything because he couldńt wait to sleep with her.

"You can stay if you want"

Jude nodded and said.

"Great, dad Íll stay." Stuart nodded and said.

"Ok have fun, bye Tom, hun" And with that he left with a big smirk on his face.

Tommy closed the door, he turned around and looked at Jude.

"What tha ta smirk?" He asked.

She nodded and they stared at each other.

**What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

Til the day that I found you

Tommy and Jude found together on her eighteenth birthday. Read now what happens next.

**Chapter6: Getting off**

Jude and Tommy sat on the couch watching T.V. the glanced at each other everytime the other concentrated on the T.V..

"So you can sleep in my bedroom, Íll take the couch" Tommy said nervous.

"No you can take the bedroom...oh Tommy that is bullshit" He looked up at her.

"Wére together, we should be able to sleep in the same bed" Tommy sighed and said.

"Jude I dońt want to ruin things because I pushed you!" She took his hand in hers and said.

"Tommy you dońt push me and I promise it wońt take long Ím just not ready at the moment, ok...but it́s going to happen soon." She kissed him but he broke away.

"We dońt have to do anything Jude not now and not anytime soon if you dońt want ok!?" She nodded and smiled " See you dońt push me"

Tommy smiled and kissed her.

He broke away after a few minutes and said.

"We should go to bed, we have to work in 7 hours" Jude groaned and Tommy smiled.

He took her hand and lead her to the bedroom, they quickly changed, Jude into one of his wife beater and boxer and Tommy in boxers. They lay down and Jude kissed Tommy, she wrapped a leg around his waist and Tommy broke away. She stared at him and knew what he was thinking.

"Tommy, just because Ím not ready to have sex with you doseńt mean we cańt do anything" He raised his eyebrow and asked.

"Do you think what I think you think?" Jude chuckled and nodded. "Yeah I guess, why we dońt need to have sex to get each other off." Tommy stared at her this time, he nodded nervous because he wasńt sure if he could stop.

Jude smiled and kissed him again but he broke away again. She groaned and he smiled.

"Jude, if I go to far stop me, ok?!" She nodded and kissed him again but this time he didńt break away again.

Tommys hand were on her side and he lifted the wife b a little, his hand caressed her stomach and she moaned, Tommy felt himself getting harder, Jude felt it too and smiled. Her hand ran down his chest to his boxers, she brushed against him and he moaned.

Tommy slipped his hand into her boxer and smiled as he felt her wetness, he massaged her clit with his finger and Jude gasp. He stared into her eyes and was so lost in them that he didńt notice Judés hand in his boxers. She wrapped her fingers around his cock and his eyes shot wide open. "Oh god" They stared into each others eyes as they came closer to the edge.

Tommy knew he was there so he took his other hand and hold Judes hand still on that sensitive spot. He moaned and Jude could feel the liquid coming from him. When he was down from his high he pushed his thumb on to her clitoris and he heard her moan as she climaxed. Jude looked at him tired and smiled. He stood up with a big smile and went into the bathroom to clean himself up.

He came back into the room and saw his Jude asleep, he lay down and brought her slowly closer. He sighed as he felt her breath on his chest and closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Til the day that I found you

Tommy and Jude found together on her eighteenth birthday. Read now what happens next.

**Chapter7: S to the H to the A to the Y**

Tommy woke up and saw Jude lying on his chest. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair, she stirred and opened her eyes slowly. She looked up at him and smiled at him as she remebered last night.

"Hey..." he said softly. "Hey..." He kissed her and she sighed and lay her head back on his chest. Tommy groaned and Jude looked up. "What́s wrong?" She asked alarmed. "We have to get up!" Jude smiled and stood up.

At Gmajor

Tommy, Jude and Kwest sat in studio A listening to Judés newest song.

The loneliness of nights alone  
the search for strength to carry on   
my every hope has seemed to die  
my eyes had no more tears to cry  
then like the sun shining up above  
you surrounded me with your endless love  
Coz all the things I couldn't see are now so clear to me

You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do   
Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be   
My everything

Now all my hopes and all my dreams  
are suddenly reality  
you've opened up my heart to feel  
a kind of love that's truly real  
a guiding light that'll never fade   
there's not a thing in life that I would ever trade  
for the love you give it won't let go  
I hope you'll always know

You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything

Tommy took Judes hand in his and smiled at her, Kwest saw this and shook his head with a big grin.

You're the breath of life in me  
the only one that sets me free  
and you have made my soul complete  
for all time (for all time)

You are my everything (you are my everything)  
Nothing your love won't bring (nothing your love won't bring)  
My life is yours alone (alone)  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through (your spirit pulls me through)  
When nothing else will do (when nothing else will do)  
Every night I pray (I pray)  
On bended knee (on my knee)  
That you will always be  
be my everything

"Ok, I think Íll go..." Kwest was about to get up as the door opened, they all looked over and saw Shay standin there. Judes jaw dropped and Kwest looked over at Tommy while he stared in shock at the visitor.

"S..shay...!" He smiled and walked over to her as he saw Jude and Tommys hands. Jude stood up and hugged him, he wanted that it lasted longer but Jude broke away and stared at Tommy trying to read his reaction.

"So you and Quincy?"


	8. Chapter 8

Til the day that I found you

Tommy and Jude found together on her eighteenth birthday. Read now what happens next.

**Chapter8: I love you**

"Yeah, we are together" Jude said while she walked over to Tommy and sat down on his lap, Shay smiled as he saw Tommy staring at him with hate.

"Wow, Quincy do you hate me, I mean I have the feeling you want to kill me!" Jude turned to Tommy and saw the look he gave Shay. She sighed and stood up, she walked over to Shay and said.

"Let́s talk somewhere else." He nodded and they walked out of the room while Tommy tried to control his anger.

In the alley

"You finally got him." Jude turned to Shay suprised. "What?" He smirked and said.

"Jude, you wanted him with 16 and yoúll want him til you die" She stared at him.

"How do you..." "Ím not stupid ok, I know it was always him" She smiled and nodded.

"Ím sorry" He shrugged and said. "I broke up with you in the first place, right" She nodded and he came closer.

She stood still and stared at him as his hands went to her waist. "Uuhm, Shay what are you doing" "Jude...I love you" She stared at him in shock and suddenly he crashed his lips onto hers.

Back in studio A

"Man are you okay" Tommy turned to Kwest and nodded. "Yeah Ím fine why do you ask?" He looked at Tommy and smirked. "You want to kill him!" Tommy nodded and Kwest smiled. "Who would have thought that Tommy Q is jealous." Tommy turned to him and sighed. "Defenitly not me!"

Back in the alley

Jude pushed Shay away and yelled. "Shay what the hell!!" "Jude I love you, Ím sorry about Eden, I love you..." She shook her head and said. "And I love Tommy!!"


	9. Chapter 9

Til the day that I found you

Tommy and Jude found together on her eighteenth birthday. Read now what happens next.

**Chapter9: Too far**

"Jude I love you." "And I love Tommy" And with that Shay slapped her, Judes head fly to the side before she stared at him in shock. "Oh my...Jude Ím so sorry, please forgive me" He pleaded.

She shook her head and ran into the studio. Tommy and Kwest were talking as Jude ran into the studio, they stared at her confused while she grabbed her stuff. She turned her head to them. "I have to go home." And with that she left.

Tommy looked at Kwest before he followed her. He grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Jude, what happened" She looked at him and that́s when he saw the bruise on her face. She saw the anger in his eyes as he said. "Tell me he didńt do that"

Jude knew he was about to freak. "Tommy it was a accident not more."

Tommy smiled. "A ACCDIDENT OF COURSE" He yelled at her, he wanted to hit himself as he saw her flinch. "Ím sorry" He said softly. When Jude saw that Tommy calmed down a bit, she came closer and wrapped her arms around him.

He pulled her close while she cried into his chest. "Ssh, Íll bring you home." She shook her head. "Can we go to your place?" He nodded and smiled softly.

They entered Tommys apartment and Jude walked over to the couch. She sat down and motioned for Tommy to come over, he walked over to her. Tommy sat down beside her and smiled at her softly. Jude lay her head on his lap and sighed. She just wanted to forget everything. Tommy ran his fingers through her hair and smiled as he saw her drifting off to sleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

Til the day that I found you

Tommy and Jude found together on her eighteenth birthday. Read now what happens next.

**Chapter10: No Men Allowed**

It́s been 2 weeks since Shay hurted Jude, she and Tommy were strong, they didńt have sex but Jude was sure that she was ready, now she just needed advice and so she asked Sadie for a girls night.

Sadie agreed without thinking about it, since she started dating Kwest she and Jude didńt have much time for each other. And now they were sitting on the couch watching A walk to remember.

At the end of the movie Jude turned to Sadie.

"Sadie, can I talk to you" Sadie looked into Judes eyes and saw the need in them. She nodded and Jude began.

"Sadie, you know Tommy and I, we are dating now for a while and..." Sadie smiled because she knew what Jude wanted to say, she was ready to sleep with Tom. She also knew why Jude was scared. She was scared to dissapoint him.

"You are ready to have sex with him?" Jude nodded embarrassed. Sadie laughed shaking her head.

"Jude Ím your sister you can tell me anything without being emarrassed." Jude nodded and then asked.

"Can you tell me what I have to do...I mean...!"

Sadie took Judes hands and stared into her eyes. "Jude, you have to talk to Tommy!"

"Why?"

Sadie laughed. "Because I can see that you are scared like shit to disapoint him" Jude nodded not taking her eyes off of her big sister.

"But what should I say"

"Tell him that you are scared because you dońt know what to do...Tommy is experienced and that́s just how it is, do you think Tommy wońt feel it if you make yourself uncomfortable. Of course he feels this and Ím sure héll blame himself for that, so talk to him, ok?"

Jude nodded and Sadie put the other movie into the player.


	11. Chapter 11

Til the day that I found you

Tommy and Jude found together on her eighteenth birthday. Read now what happens next.

**Chapter11: Forever**

Jude woke up the next morning and sighed. She stared at the ceiling and thought about what her sister said the night before.

JUDE POV

How can I talk to him about this, héll think Ím a big baby. OH GOD!

Jude groaned and stood up and went into the bathroom, she didńt want to think how the talk would go.

Jude walked into studio A, she smiled as she saw Tommy sitting there. He glanced at her and smiled. She walked over to him and sat down on his lap. He kissed her with everything he had until the moment got ruined by Kwest. They heard a throat being cleared and broke away staring at Kwest annoyed.

He laughed and sat down beside them, when he looked over at the loving couple the look on Tommys face as he stared into Judes eyes didńt go unnoticed. Kwest shook his head with a big smile.

KWEST POV

He is totally in love with her!

"Jude..." Kwest interrupted them.

They looked up and he continued.

"New song...recording..." He stared at them and Jude nodded and jumped up, she ran into the booth and Tommy glared at Kwest.

"Ok Jude ready?" She nodded and began to sing.

All in all you''ve been there for me  
You showed me things I would never see  
I think I''m ready  
By my side you been waitin''  
Respectfully and oh so patient  
I think I''m ready

I feel it in my chest as I dance with you  
Got so much control  
You haven''t made a move  
You give me reassurance in the things you do  
And that''s why  
I think I''m ready  
Baby I''m not afraid to go the way  
But it''s my first time and  
Baby I know you wanna change the speed and  
I''ma let you take the lead  
But it''s my first time and  
Baby I''m not afraid to go the way  
But it''s my first time and  
Baby I know you wanna change the speed and  
I''ma let you take the lead  
Remember it''s my first time

Arm in arm eye to eye  
As the music plays emotions rise  
I think I''m ready  
In your eyes I see three words  
Hold me tight cause I''m about burst  
I think I''m ready

I feel it in my chest as I dance with you  
Got so much control  
You haven''t made a move  
You give me reassurance in the things you do  
And that''s why  
I think I''m ready

Baby I''m not afraid to go the way  
But it''s my first time (it's my first time ahh ahh)  
Baby I know you wanna change the speed and  
I''ma let you take the lead  
But it''s my first time (remember your first time ahh ahh)  
And baby I''m not afraid to go the way  
But it''s my first time and (it's my first time ahh ahh)  
Baby I know you wanna change the speed and  
I''ma let you take the lead  
Remember it''s my first time

It felt like

Ahh ahh ahh ahh  
Ahh ahh ahh  
Ahh ahh ahh ahh  
Ahh ahh ahh

Tommy stared in shock at Jude who seemed to stare into his eyes. Kwest looked at Tommy with a smirk and said.

"Looks like your girl is ready!" Tommy glared at him and Jude came out of the booth.

"And..?" Jude asked and Tommy and Kwest nodded.

"It was great!" They said.

"So we have to mix it and then we can do it...I mean go!" Kwest tried to cover his laugh and Tommy shook his head. Jude nodded and walked out of the room.

Kwest stared at him and laughed.

"Man what́s wrong it́s not the first time a girl told you she wants to have sex with you"

"Nothing is wrong with me and now shut up..." Tommy answered.

"Ok if you say so!"

It was around midnight when Tommy and Jude entered his apartment. Jude walked over to the couch and sat down with sigh. Tommy smiled and sat down beside her.

He stared at her and asked.

"Do you want to go to bed?" She nodded and looked at him shyly.

They walked into the bedroom and Tommy remved his clothes so he was only in his boxers and Jude slipped into one of his shirt then removed her pants.

They got into the bed and Jude lay her head on Tommys chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and she moaned. He smiled before he remembered something.

"Jude..." He wisphered.

"Mmh?"

"What was the song about?"

She looked up at him and smiled.

"You know what it was about!"

"But what are you trying to tell me?"

"Ím ready and Ím scared."

"Of what"

"Of many things!"

"Then you areńt ready."

She sat up and looked at him. He sat up also and smiled at her.

"Ím ready"

He shook his head and said.

"Jude if you would be ready you wouldńt be scared of so many things"

Jude looked down and sighed. She knew he was right and she knew why she wanted to be ready.

"I want to be ready" She said and looked back up.

He nodded and answered.

"I know and I also know why you want to be ready"

She looked at him and he continued.

"Yoúre scared Íll leave isńt that it. Yoúre scared that if yoúre not ready soon that Íll go to someone who I can have sex with."

She looked down again and nodded ashamed.

He shook his head and pulled her closer. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. She looked up at him shyly and he said.

"I will never leave you. I love you and I will wait as long as it takes. Even if it́s forever, ok?! I. Love. You."

She nodded and said.

"I love you too, I dońt want to loose you."

"You wońt"

They lay back down and Tommy hold Jude as close as possible. Every few minutes telling her how much he loved her. They both fell asleep knowing that their soul mate will be there the next morning.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: No Satisfaction**

**This chapter is short. I´m sorry but this is just a filler. I just thought it would be better than nothing. Hope you like it anyway. **

Jude and Tommy were sitting on the couch watching Final Destination Tommy noticed that Jude was running her hand up and down his thigh. He looked down and his breathing sped up as he saw how close she was to his crotch.

"Jude..." He said.

"Yeah?" She asked still watching the movie.

He jumped up and looked at her before he made his way upstairs saying.

"I´m going to take a shower." Before she could reply he was running into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and quicky undressed before he stepped into the shower. He turned the shower on and sighed as the hot water poured down on him. He quickly grabbed the soap before he took his hard member in his fist.

Jude wakled up the stairs and towards the bedroom as she heard the shower, she was about to turn around again when she heard Tommy moan. Jude put her ear against the door and he eyes went wide as she thought about what Tom was probably doing.

Tommy run his thump over the tip and cursed as he came. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Fuck" He said before he slid down the shower wall.

Jude was back in the living room sitting on the couch thinking about what she just heard she didn´t even think about what her running her hand up and down his thigh would do to him. She felt slightly bad, first she made him hot and then she just left him hanging. Maybe she should just leave.

Jude looked up as she heard Tommy coming down the stairs.

"What are you watching now?" He asked.

"Nothing...look Tommy I have to go!" He looked at her and asked.

"Why what happened?"

"Nothing but I should go I´m tired." Tom nodded and said.

"Ok I´ll bring you home!" Jude nodded and packed her stuff.

Jude walked into her room and sighed before she slid down the closed door. How could she believe that she could make him happy.


End file.
